100 Roses
by starrynight878
Summary: A simple trip to the mall with the host club turns into a nightmare after the accident. Hikaru is left fatally injured, and Haruhi blames herself. With Kaoru by her side, will she be able to let go of Hikaru? Or will she remain by his side forever? Hikaru x Haruhi, Kaoru x Haruhi. I do not own Ouran or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A Trip to the Mall

**Hello everybody! Star here, with my very first Ouran fanfiction! :D So, I was going to do a Tamaki x Haruhi pairing, but I thought that there were way to many of those at the moment. So, that'll be my next fanfiction. But I decided to write a Haruhi x Kaoru/Hikaru pairing instead. (You'll have to wait and see who she ends up with. :P) Well, I hope you enjoy! Please review if you liked it, or didn't like it. Because how will I know if you hate me if you don't tell me? :3 Thanks guys! xoxo-Star**

"Come on guys, where's your sense of adventure? It'll be fun, trust me!" Tamaki protested, standing on the table of the twin's living room. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"If we agree to go, will you get off our table boss?" the twins said in unison, an annoyed tone to their voices. Tamaki laughed, jumping off the coffee table and making a soft thud as he landed on the oak flooring.

"Alright, let's go then!" he shouted. The twins looked at eachother, then crossed their arms. Kyoya stepped forward.

"Wait just a moment, they may have agreed to it, but we haven't yet. We still have work to be done for the club, Tamaki." he said, scribbling something in a notebook. Tamaki laughed, putting an arm around him.

"Come on Kyoya! It's a Saturday! We don't need to work all day! We're just going shopping at the mall for a few things. It's bonding time for the club! Pleeeeaasseee?" he asked, flashing his famous puppy dog face at Kyoya. Kyoya rolled his eyes, clicking his pen loudly. He folded up his notebook, slapping it on the table.

"Fine. But we're only going to stay for a few hours. Then, its back to work. It might be the weekend, but we still have a lot to get done. You are the president after all, Tamaki. You should know better than anyone how much work there is." Kyoya said sarcastically. As if. It was obvious that the president wasn't doing much work at all, it all fell to his vice president, Kyoya.

"Yaaay! Let's go everyone!" Tamaki shouted, running out the door in enthusiasm. I sighed, getting my wallet out of my pocket. I only had two-thousand yen...Oh well, I wasn't planning on buying anything anyway.

And, that's how, after about a half an hour, I found myself walking through an incredibly prestigious mall with the rest of the host club, fighting through the crowds. Of course, it had been Tamaki's genius idea to take us all out here.

Tamaki was the president of the host club, and therefore should be the most responsible. However, he was all for fun and didn't like work at all. All of the details of the club were left to Kyoya. He was truly the evil genius behind everything, club activities, club fundraisers, and dances.

Even though we had tried to blend in with the huge crowd of the mall, our usual group of squealing fangirls soon discovered where we were, and swarmed around us in a huge mob. I sighed. We really couldn't catch a break from work anymore. I had been so used to convincing everyone that I was a boy, I was starting to believe it myself. Wow, I really had turned into my father.

"Sempai, where exactly are we going now?" I dared to ask Tamaki after about fifteen minutes of aimless wandering. He flipped his hair, glancing over in my direction and flashing me a smile. I knew he was doing it all for our fangirls, but seriously? It kind of frightened me in a strange way.

"Hmm...How about the food court? I don't know about you guys, but I'm really hungry..." he replied, running a hand through his long, blonde hair. (Which received a few squeals from his crowd of fangirls.)

"Alright, sounds good!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, suddenly coming up behind me and putting their arms around me. I rolled my eyes, noticing a slight smirk arise from Kyoya's face. I glared at the shadow king, confused, but not willing to show it. He had been doing that a lot lately...whenever I was around the twins. What was his deal?

"Yeah, I'm hungry. We've been walking all day..." Honey said pathetically, wrapping his arms around Mori's neck, who had actually been carrying Honey the majority of the time. If anyone had the right to be exhausted, it was poor Mori.

"Yeah." Mori agreed, hoisting Honey up further on his shoulders. We all walked in a pack towards the crowded food court, our fangirls right behind us. The different booths were filled with different kinds of foods. I finally chose a seafood booth that had a large selection of tuna.

Once we had all gotten our food, we walked into the center of the food court, trying to find a table. Suddenly, I felt someone run into me, and my tray of food flew into the air, tuna flying everywhere. I fell backwards onto the ground, hitting my head on a table.

"Oww..." I groaned, grabbing my head. I blinked a few times, then looked up. There was a tall, bulky man standing above me, a gray sweatshirt pulled up over his head. What I could make out of his face was dark and scary looking. I stood up, starting to apologize, when Hikaru pushed in front of me.

"Hey, watch where you're going jerk!" he yelled, raising his arms protectively in front of me. I stared at him, my eyes wide in surprise. The man's features grew even darker and more menacing. He pushed one of Hikaru's shoulders, knocking him back into me.

"Why don't you tell your stupid little boyfriend to watch where the hell HE'S going." he said, his gravely voice sending chills down my spine. I placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Hikaru, it's fine...Let's just go, please..." I said, the hair raising up on the back of my neck. Hikaru ignored me, stepping closer to the man so that their faces were practically touching.

"What did you just call her?!" Hikaru demanded, apparently unknowingly calling me a, 'her.' The man's eyes glinted with utter rage. By this time, many of the other hosts were trying to pull Hikaru away as well, but he wouldn't budge.

"Stupid. Got a problem, Big Man?" he growled at Hikaru, his voice becoming husky and even more terrifying by the second.

"Yeah, I got a problem. Now back of or..." Hikaru began. But he never got to finish his sentence. When happened next was too quick for even me to process. The man drew out something small and silver, pointing it straight at Hikaru's chest. I saw a split second of fear flash in Hikaru's eyes. Then, he was turning to me, shoving me away from him. My foot caught on something, and I fell over once more. This time, my head caught on the ledge of a table, and I couldn't see anything. I remained conscious just long enough to hear the gunfire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Hospital

**Alright, Chapter Two! Yeaaah! I'm trying to update as many stories as possible today since I'm back in school now. So sorry if this seems a little rushed, I'll be editing it later. Please review if you would, and favorite...All that good stuff. If you want. I don't know...Oh, and I have a twitter now too! It's under the same name as my fanfiction (StarryNight878) So you should find me and follow me. That sounded way less creepy in my head...Yeah, so...I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to post a new one as soon as possible, because I'm really enjoying this story. I'll see you guys later! xoxo-Star**

"Guys! She just moved! I think she's going to wake up!"

"She's definitely going to wake up now, thanks to your big mouth."

"Yeah."

The voices of the hosts swam through my head, sounding muffled and strange, like I was underwater or something. I opened my eyes a bit, closing them immediately when the harsh sunlight burnt into them.

"Look! She just blinked!" Tamaki shouted, his typical loud voice threatening to blow up my eardrums.

"Tamaki, shut up. Seriously, could you be any louder." Kyoya said, sounding exasperated. I opened my eyes again, this time keeping them open. It took me a few minutes to adjust to the sunlight. The faces of my friends swam into focus slowly.

"She's awake! Nurse! Nurse!" Tamaki screamed, running towards the door. However, before he could reach it, he slid on the slippery tiles and slammed into the wall. Kyoya rolled his eyes, turning to me.

"Haruhi, are you feeling alright?" he asked me. I struggled to remember what had happened. Looking around, I realized that I was in a hospital. But why?

"My head hurts a bit...And I don't exactly remember how I got here...What exactly happened?" I asked. I realized that the twins were missing from my bedside. I looked up at the others suspiciously.

"And where's Kaoru and Hikaru..." I asked. They all looked at each other. I propped myself up on a pillow, glaring at them.

"Where are they?" I demanded. Kyoya put down the book that he had been holding, walking over to stand on the right side of my bed. He sat down in a chair, taking my hand. I was already growing very frightened because this was the first time Kyoya had ever actually acted compassionate towards me in any way. Or towards anyone for that matter.

"What do you remember? Just think about it. We went to the mall." he began, leaving off so that I could continue. I struggled.

"We went to the mall...All of us...We shopped for a few hours...All of our fans were following us...Then we went to get something to eat at the foodcourt...I got some seafood, and I was walking back to the table..." I said, trailing off. My memory hit a bit of a foggy spot after that. Kyoya looked back and Mori and Honey. They shrugged, and he turned back.

"Do you remember running into a man?" he asked me. Then, my memories seemed to snap back into place. I remembered everything, the way the man had looked at me...The way I wanted to apologize to him...Hikaru stepping in front of me and...

"Oh my God...Where is he?!" I yelled, throwing the blankets off of myself and trying to get up. Kyoya jumped out of his chair, grabbing one of my arms. Mori ran over, grabbing the other. Together they effectively held me down. My head was pounding but I didn't care.

"No! Let go of me! Let go! Where is he?! Get off of me!" I yelled, trying desperately to shake them off. Then, the nurse was back in the room. She grabbed one of my arms, shoving a needle into it. The world around me slowly started to fade.

When I woke up again, it was dark. I could only make out one figure in the dark. It was pacing back and forth across the room, running a hand through its hair. I sat up in bed, my vision still a little blurry.

"Hello?" I called across the room. The figure's head snapped up, and it looked at me. It slowly began to walk over, and knelt by my bed. In the dim light, I could see that it was Kaoru. I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Kaoru...Please, where is he? What happened? He's not..." I began. I could tell from Kaoru's face that he had been crying, and quite a lot. He smiled, shaking his head slowly.

"No, he's not dead. Not yet anyway. He lost a lot of blood before an ambulance could get there. The asshole shot him three times; once in the leg, once in the arm, and once in the shoulder. And when he fell over, he hit his head and got a concussion." he said. I felt my eyes widen.

"Is he conscious? Can I talk to him?" I asked, a tear spilling down my face. Kaoru looked down, shaking his head.

"No...You can't. Haruhi...He's in a coma. The mix of severe blood loss and concussion...It really damaged him...The doctors..." He began, trailing off slowly. I grabbed his hand.

"What Kaoru? The doctors what?" I demanded. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"The doctors don't know that he'll ever wake up." he replied. A small noise escaped my throat. Hikaru? Dead? No...That couldn't happen...

"No...He has to wake up Kaoru...He has to..." I protested. My head began to ache again. Kaoru put a hand on my shoulder, making me lay back down.

"Get some sleep Haruhi. Don't worry about it. He's my twin brother. I know him better than anyone. He won't stop fighting." he said, standing up and starting to walk out of the room. Something in his voice told me that he wasn't as sure as he wanted me to believe. I stifled a sob.

"This is all my fault...If I had just watched where I was going, then Hikaru would never have..." I began, then broke off and started to cry. Kaoru ran back over, grabbing my hand and sitting next to my bed again.

"Don't say that Haruhi, it's stupid. It wasn't your fault. It was Hikaru's fault. He didn't have to get involved with that guy. You didn't do anything. Trust me...Please trust me...I know Hikaru wouldn't want you to blame yourself...So for his sake, please don't say things like that...Because it's not true." he whispered. I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the tears that were pouring down my face.

"I'll...I'll try..." I replied, my voice coming out as a harsh, raspy whisper. Kaoru smiled feebly, standing up again.

"Goodnight. I'll come see you in the morning. The other's are asleep in the waiting room. They'll be back first thing in the morning." he said. And with that, he walked out.


End file.
